Rays of Hope
by KagLover684
Summary: It was damn hard to hope for something good to happen to her for once in her life. But then, he happened. She didn't know whether to be happy or confused. But she was sure about one thing, he gave her something she was once so full off. Hope.
1. The Past

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights go to their respective owners but the plot. The plot is mine! ;)

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."_  
― Tom Bodett

Echoes of unsaid thoughts and planted memories flowed through her mind as electric blue eyes stared tiredly at a page of a book. Silence ruled the air around her. Not one soul walked the common room at this hour. Yes, it was wee hours in the morning, so only she was awake. She sat on a wide green leather sofa near the fireplace with two books in her lap. The illumination from the flames was her only source of light. It wasn't much but it was still good enough for her to read. Since it gets pretty chilly at night, the flames provided extra warmth for her. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. It was at the right temperature.

Closing her Herbology text book, she mentally praised herself. She was done reading both books, Herbology and Magical Drafts and Potions, for her herb and defense against the dark arts class.

She was in her green and silver pajamas with an oversized white coat that bared the Slytherin symbol on the back, covering her body. Her hair flowed freely behind her. Her left hand traced the edge of the potions book while the other (right) hugged her waist.

A soft sigh escaped her pale lips. She's been having trouble sleeping…again. This time, it's worse than before. The last time was when Inuyasha left her for Kikyo. Shippo detached himself and Sango and Miroku left to probably start on their new lives or fix Sango's village. They left without even saying a word to her. For the wolf-demon, the last time she saw him was when he stormed back to the eastern kingdom after he had lost control of his demon side. She never saw Kouga again. After Naraku died, Lord Sesshoumaru went on his merry way. He, after all, had a kingdom to rule. So he didn't have a reason to stay. Everyone had managed to move on from the scarred past. For her, she had to move on with the thought that they're doing good; that that new life was everything they had hoped it would be after Naraku, even though if that new life would be without her in it.

It was hard.

It was really hard moving on by herself after the fall of Naraku. She had hoped that her place would be firmly intact with them; that one day all that _'hoping'_ would bring great things such as Inuyasha asking her to be his forever and to bear his child. Shippo growing up and finding a mate of his own; Sango and Miroku growing old with plenty of children around them. She pictured herself taking care of those little cuties. But these things, these dreams that gave her hope, after all these agonizing years, never happened.

However, as time went on, she learned one important thing. It was hard to _hope. _It was really hard to hope for something good to come into her life.

A calm, cool breeze suddenly blew through the common room. The breeze almost seemed to wrap itself around her, telling her that everything will be okay. She slowly closed her eyes and invited the feeling in. She needed those once in a while. For sure, it was calming.

Glancing down at the two books, she mentally sighed. She lost count of how many times she had managed to read all of the required textbooks for her classes. And, unbelievingly, at least half of them she read in the middle of the night! _'Well, at least, I got a head start on all my classes.' _she thought amusingly. She won't complain. After her failed attempts at muggle schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was her second chance. This was her second chance to excel at everything and honestly, demons and magic were preferably her thing. Ironic, isn't it?

As if just remembering something not important, she muttered indifferently. "Oh yes, I forgot. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year. Greaaaattttttt." she held her books against her chest with one hand as she stood up. She stretched out her body, feeling her muscles relax at the pull. How long has she been sitting there, anyways? She dare not answer that.

She quickly but quietly went upstairs to the girls chambers to get ready for what she was expecting to be a long day. Apparently, the only thing that everyone, preferably almost every female in Hogwarts, talked about was a guy named Viktor Krum, while every male talked about the girls from Beauxbatons.

'_Oh, how irritating.' _was her last thought before she entered the girls dorm. 

* * *

"Get up! Everyone get up!"

Igor Karakoff, their headmaster, demanded as he stared intently at the players. He knew his players needed rest. Hell, they deserved every bit of it! But this wasn't the time to be relaxing. They were in competition with two of the most prestigious magical schools and he needed them to be on top of their game.

Krum groaned in irritation before he sat up. Were they there already? He yawned as he looked around the wooden room. His teammates, who were passed out on the floor, were slowly coming back to reality and with it a huge migraine. He chuckled as he removed his blanket, revealing his muscular toned body. He wore no shirt, only his Bulgarian shorts. None of them had ever been inside Hogwarts grounds so parts of them were excited to finally be able to see what the fuss was all about. Back at home, all they heard was how prestige and enormous Hogwarts grounds was. Krum dismissed it, of course. He had pride in his school so it was natural to do so. With this chance, he would finally be able to dismiss those ridiculous rumors.

He stood up, shaking his head. "Get up. I assume 've have arrived at Hogwarts. So get dressed and ready." As he said that, his teammate immediately collected themselves and got dressed.

"I hope there are hot girls here at Hogwarts. It 'vould be a disappoint if there 'vere none." said one Bulgarian mate.

"Don't vorry, vith Viktor there, right beside us, ve vould not have a problem at all! Girls vill crawl at our feet!" replied a mate, shouting excitedly as he pointed to Krum.

Krum chuckled as he strapped on the finishing touches to his suit. He grabbed his Bulgarian hat and placed it on top of his head. Inwardly, he tried to prepare himself for the fan attacks from girls and boys. His lips arched downward at the thought of 'boys.' He certainly didn't want to think about that right now. However, as many times as he tried to prepare himself, it seemed that there will be never a time where he can actually be ready. He just has to be.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Igor officially announce the arrival. "Stay focused. Remember, ve are here to win this tournament! Ve shall take the Triwizard cup away from these fools!" Igor pumped his fist into air, followed by a loud shout of victory. Cheers immediately erupted around the room. Krum couldn't help but nod in approval.

Winning this Triwizard tournament was his main priority right now. Nothing or no one shall stand in his way to bring glory to the name of the Drumstrang Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover

**Chapter Two **

"Shit, I'm late!" Kagome cursed aloud, sprinting towards the Great Hall as she held books against her chest. She got so caught up on in the library choosing what kind of books to read tonight that she didn't even consider the time. She really didn't want to re-read her textbooks again so she thought it'd be a great idea to get new books, just in case she doesn't sleep a wink again.

"Please, don't go in yet, please don't go in yet, please don't go in yet." she repeated over and over again in hopes that the guests didn't enter the Great Hall yet. She would be in deep shit if they did. Snape would have her neck!

But oddly, their headmaster was always lenient with her every time she was late, it made her wonder sometimes. She received many warnings on being late to many previous Hogwarts events held in the Great Hall. The last thing she needed was detention. But detention didn't sound so bad. It might be her chance to finally explore the forbidden forest even more. Still, she didn't want to push her 'luck.'

Spotting the doors of the Great Hall and a crowd of people in front of them, she felt herself relax. "Thank you Merlin!" she exclaimed. Kagome had to stop herself from running into a girl wearing a blue outfit. She immediately scowled. Now how the hell was she gonna get through?! A moving object at the corner of her eye caught her attention. Glancing to the side, she saw what looked like to be a small bird.

'_This is too easy.' _she thought, making her way around next to the door. Kagome slowly brought out her wand, focused her power and waved it. "_Avis." _she whispered, pointing at the girl.

"What the hell's going on?!" this girl immediately screamed in her native language as many flocks of birds bombarded her. Just as Kagome wanted, many cried in horror as they ran towards the helpless girl, in return, clearing the way inside the Great Hall.

She finally took the chance and ran forward. As she slowly opened the door, she could hear Dumbledore finally announce the arrivals of their guest. Yes, she was just in time for their entrance. Before she slipped inside, Kagome quickly caught a glimpse of amused eyes staring at her. Did he witness everything she did? Oh, she hoped he didn't. Ignoring the tug of her curiosity, she stealthy slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

Eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but flinch a bit at the eyes glaring at her from the teachers table, especially from one Severus Snape. Oh, she's fucked. She collected herself and quickly made her way to the Slytherin table.

Since there were no seats available, she had no choice but to take the only available seat next to a certain platinum blonde and his friends.


	3. The Tardy One

Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Draco Malfoy was enjoying his conversation with Blaize Zabini and Pansy Patterson about a certain trio when he felt someone sit next to him. Who the bloody hell would come in so late? Snape would not be happy with Slytherins being late. Everyone in Slytherin, including three other houses, knew that Snape had a very, very strict rule about being on time. He hated tardiness. If anyone would be so careless about being on time, they would be punished. Trust him, he would know. Draco mentally flinched at the memory. Let's just say it was the last time he was late to anything.

Blaize and Pansy looked to his side, showing clear recognition with slight amusement at the person who had just occupied the space next to him. Immediately, a flicker of recognition flashed through Draco's eyes. He only knew of one person in all of Hogwarts that would come in so late; in fact, the only Slytherin to come in late for almost every Hogwarts event because she was stuck in library most of the time and never got in trouble, not even once!

He turned his head towards her with a known smirk. "Late again, Kagome, why am I not surprised," he said.

"Draco." She replied stoically, straightening her robes after she laid her books in front of her.

"Got caught up in the library again, I assume," pointing to the books, "You know, I would be happy to show my collection of books up at my room. They won't bore you, I promise." Draco smirked, slightly leaning forward.

"Ugh, all you Malfoys are the same," she replied, "Do you always hit on girls with that same pathetic, weak pick-up line?"

"Yes, I do, and it is_ not_ weak," Draco's voice hardened a bit, insulted at the mention of 'weak,' "You know if I had a galleon for every time I used this line _and _got something _special_ in return, I would be richer than my father." Draco replied proudly, slightly holding up his chin in pride.

"Is that so," she leaned forward, "well, consider buying some breath mint while you're at it." Kagome spoke mockingly as she flicked a piece of gum to his face. He flinched when he felt something lightly hit his face. Draco pulled back with a look of insult written on his face. _'What a bitch…' _He pulled back with an angry glare on his face.

Blaize and Pansy tried their best to hold in their laughter. They didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. She did just insult their friend…about his breath. But they were sure that Draco would probably deal with her later.

Draco held his tongue when he heard the doors of the Great Hall open. It was useless to say anything to her now. Her attention was completely away from him and directed towards the Beauxbatons entering the hall. He needed to have a nice little talk with this one sometime later in the near future.

A smirk was on her face. She knew she'd be confronted sometime later on. If someone insulted them publically, they won't deal with them right there. They'd corner them somewhere alone, away from the public eye. It was how snakes worked, especially if these snakes were popular and feared among the other three houses. Still, she could care less about what they do. They couldn't touch her because one, she was mostly in public areas (much to her disappointment) and for some strange reason, almost everyone assumed that she was Snapes favorite. This notion simply confused her.

Her.

Snape's favorite?

What a pile of bullocks.


	4. The Meeting of Schools

Harry Potter / Inuyasha

**Chapter Four**

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood behind a podium and gave a brief announcement of the most important event in Hogwarts this school year; the Triwizard tournament. This event was so important that the Quidditch games were cancelled, much to the surprise and disappointment of the houses, particularly Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. Some did not care because triwizard was more important, while few, Kagome being the only one, did not give a rats ass, but, at least there was something to keep her entertained through the year.

"I must warn these are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later!" Dumbledore then announced, "now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine."

At that moment, every head turned their attention towards the door, where ladies dressed in blue dresses and hats emerged. They dance elegantly, earning a handful of male admirers, including Ron, much to the annoyance of Hermione. Followed behind these tiny girls was a tall lady dressed in a fur coat and short hair. Dumbledore had walked down to greet her and show her to her seat.

Kagome saw the Granger girl give Weasley an annoyed look when he muttered 'bloody hell' while staring pervertedly at their asses. "Honestly." she whispered. To anyone who paid attention, it would be clear that Granger had a crush on Weasley. _And that Weasley is a stupid ass airhead who doesn't even notice. _This was her amusing thought that made her chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" Pansy, who noticed her chuckle, turned to her in curiosity.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Pansy slowly nodded then turned back. Kagome was thankful she didn't persist. Pansy was usually persistent when she wanted to know something, especially if it was none of her business.

After their _'show_,', the hall erupted in applause and whistles from the boys. Hermione gave a slight irritated look. She stared daggers at Ron once in awhile. She was not in the mood for this, instead, preferred to be reading her books for this semester rather to be surrounded by gawking boys. Or flying her broom. Yes, she missed that dearly.

Kagome stared at her books, feeling the strong need to open them and start reading. Ugh, she was getting bored.

Dumbledore stood next to the podium and raised his hands to get everyone's attention. "If you please welcome our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang Institute and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

Everyone turned back to the door. The sons of Durmstrang Institute and their high master Igor Karakoff walked in. The sons marched in with their staffs pounding hard into the ground.

Kagome, at that moment, felt the jewel inside her make small pulses. With each pound of their staff, the pulse got louder and louder until….it stopped. _What's going on? Why did the jewel pulsate like this? _She started to get nervous. It never reacted like this before.

"It's Viktor Krum!" "Oh my Merlin!" "He's so handsome!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by excited chatter amongst the houses. She looked up and around. "What's going on?" asked Kagome to anyone around her, excluding Malfoy.

Zabini looked at her. "It's Viktor Krum, the bulgarian seeker."

"Viktor Krum?" Kagome never got good look at his because a snake interrupted.

Malfoy jumped in. Zabini looked disappointed. "The best seeker in the world. Viktor Krum. He's alright, I guess. My father got us a special meeting after the World Cup. I met him, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I asked what's going on _here_, not what you've done, Malfoy."

As Kagome turned away from Malfoy, her eyes landed on the seeker's back. It was then the jewel gave a big wave of pulse that made her clutch her hands tightly. _What is going on? _Kagome took in deep breaths then it was gone.

Right after the two schools were seated, the feast began. Everyone was eating what they could get their hands on. Kagome chatted with her friends about class, the tournament and of course, the girls chatted about the Durmstrang boys a few feet away.

But something was bothering her. She felt eyes on her. Kagome turned to the Durmstrang table and seen nothing out of the ordinary. They were doing exactly what they're doing. _I need to sleep. _Kagome has come to the conclusion of hallucination because of lack of sleep.

Kagome walked into the common room with her books in hand. She was tired and sleepy and dreaming about her bed. There were students in the common room talking loudly to each other. As she walked past them, she overheard one of their conversation.

"Can you believe the restrictions they've put on the tournament this year? It's not fair, if you ask me." said Daphne Greenhouse.

A boy replied, "17 years or older? Are you kidding me? Many of us wanted to join the tournament. What if one of us wins the tournament for Hogwarts?"

"At least it won't be on our heads. It'll be their fault, for sure. Stupid restrictions. " said another girl.

Barty Crouch, Sr.'s announcement was met with resistance from the students earlier. Dumbledore had to step in to control the crowd before it got out of hand. Kagome didn't think much about it. She understood that they had to take precautionary measures to ensure safety. So, really, she didn't understand why there was a fuss about this. The 'fuss' was going to be the talk for the next few days. Oh, she was sure about that.

Kagome entered the girls dormitory and noticed only two girls were already fast asleep. Another girl still had not come in. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She pulled the blanket close and stared out of the window. Her mind wandered to the pulses earlier. The jewel hadn't respond in years. It's within her. It's back in her body where it should be. But it hadn't pulsated like that _ever. _It's not the pulses that worried her but how it felt when it did. It was calm yet rough, hot yet cold. It was confusing. The feel was different and it worried her. Was something going to happen? Was it bad or good? She didn't know. She really didn't know.

All she knew was that she was tired. Really, really tired.

"Happy Hollow's eve." she tiredly muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to drop a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

**Chapter Five**

"Merlin's balls!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged out of bed and changed into her school robes. She ran to the shower, brushed her teeth and washed her face and ran back out. She grabbed her bag beside the bed then zoomed out of the dormitory, into the common room and out of the stone wall.

She cannot believe she woke up late! She was late! She's late to her first class for today. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors! Oh by merlin, if Professor Snape hears about this….

_Don't think about it. Just get to the classroom! _She internally screamed as she rounded a corridor and up the stairs, sprinting as fast as she could to the third floor. It had slipped her mind that the staircases change very often. She abruptly grabbed onto the handle as the staircase started to move.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." repeated Kagome breathlessly. "Don't do this to me right now!" A cry of frustration left her lips.

She was now stuck on the second floor on the wrong corridor, waving her hands frantically around her. "You have got to be kidding me! I was almost there!" she yelled irritably at the moving staircases.

* * *

One by one students from Gryffindor and Slytherin filled the seats in the classroom. Class was about to start soon and Malfoy was irritably looking around for a certain raven haired beauty.

"Where is she?" he scowled. "I swear, if our points are deducted because she's late, I'm going to make sure she pays."

And she was late, much to the dismay of the Slytherins. Several Slytherins were now whispering amongst themselves about her missing. Obviously they weren't happy about it.

Ron noticed an empty seat in front of Draco and turned to Harry. "Harry, look, an empty seat, do you know who's late?"

Harry shook his head. Ron turned to look around him, noticing everyone in Gryffindor was accounted for. "Oh, they're in trouble. Well, at least it's not a Gryffindor."

Professor Moody stood in front of the class to introduce himself. "Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Professor Dumbledore asked me. End of Story. Good-bye. The end. Any questions?"

No one in class said a word.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first tell me, can somebody tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are?" said Professor Moody, his eyes staring intently as he waited for someone to answer.

The door burst open and Kagome ran through then stopped abruptly, sweaty and out of breathe. All heads turned around and stared at her. Malfoy and some Slytherins were glaring heatedly. Professor Moody looked up to see who had interrupted and stood surprised. _Oh my. What have we here. _He thought, staring at her.

Kagome fixed her robes while looking around the classroom then to Professor Moody. "I- I'm so sorry, Professor. I lost track of time-"

Everyone then turned to Professor Moody to see what he would do. What sort of punishment he would give her. Give his current state of mind, some muttering that the punishment will be brutal.

Ron whispered to Harry excitedly. "This should be good."

"State your name." said Professor Moody.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Professor." replied Kagome.

"Higurashi, Higurashi….Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi." Moody muttered to himself then said, "Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome straightened up. "Yes, Professor?" she waited with baited breath, along with everyone else, to see what punishment he was to give. She expected punishment.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Take your seat!" said Professor Moody, pointing to the empty seat.

Students sat with open mouths.

Kagome stood surprised. "But Professor, I was late to class."

Professor Moody chuckled. "Oh, yes, of course, best leave that for later. Sit down now." Kagome slowly nodded, confused, as she made her way to her seat in front of Draco.

"You're lucky, Higurashi." whispered Malfoy when she sat down. Kagome ignored him. Malfoy was just as surprised as everyone but very happy that points weren't deducted. Every Slytherin was muttering happily among themselves. The opposite could be said with the Gryffindor's.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"What is it?" asked Professor Moody.

"Professor, you're not going to give her detention?" said Hermione unbelievably. It wasn't fair in her book. Why wasn't he giving that girl detention or a sort of punishment?

"Of course not." said Professor Moody flatly. The Slytherins started laughing at her.

"But - but she came in late, Professor. It's not fair to some of us who -"

" - Came in early?" interrupted Professor Moody. He stepped towards Hermione. "Oh no. No, do you know what's not fair? You interrupting me, Granger, when I'm just about to get a move on with the lesson. Higurashi!"

Hermione was taken back. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to control her breathing. She knew best to not say anything more to anger the Professor and getting Gryffindor house in trouble so, instead, she balled her in first in anger and remained silent.

"Yes, Professor?" Kagome blurted, surprised at the sudden call of her name.

Moody slowly turned to Kagome. "Tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are."

"There are 3, Professor." she answered.

"And they are named why?"

"Because they are named Unforgivable, the use of any one of them will -"

" - earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Excellent, Higurashi! Now name one will you." said the Professor.

Kagome answered easily. "The Imperius curse. This curse allows the caster to have total control on his or her victim."

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, the Imperius curse. Excellent."He said as he moved to one of the jars and carefully brought out a strange looking spider, which he enlarged by using _Engorgio _charm. He started to do tricks with the spider, jumping from one terrified student to another, then suddenly it got really frightening. Moody had briefly explained that wizards only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the curse. And a few in the class could see why it was an Unforgivable. It would be easy to control anyone to do their bidding.

"But how can you sort out the liars? Another, another, come on." said Professor Moody. The class slowly raised their hands in the air, except Kagome, who felt she's had her share of answering questions.

He ignored everyone and turned to, "Higurashi. Another one."

Kagome stared. Was he serious? Does he know that she wasn't the only one in the classroom? This question seemed to cross everyone's mind; twice as heavy on Hermione's, whose hands was still up in the air. There were other students who were willing to answer the question.

Despite this fact, Kagome answered. "The Cruciatus curse."

"Aw, yes, the Torture curse." said Professor Moody. While performing the Cruciatus curse, Longbottom, who he had called up to assist him, looked tortured. If Hermione hadn't screamed to stop, the professor probably wouldn't have even noticed at all.

Professor Moody carried over the spider and dropped in on Hermione's books. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable curse, miss Granger."

Kagome sighed, relieved the professor had chosen someone else.

Hermione shook her head, reluctant to answer.

"No? Higurashi! The last curse if you will." Professor Moody called out, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

Kagome stared unbelievingly at Hermione. Was she bloody serious? Why couldn't she just answer the damn question? It should be no problem for her.

"_Avada Kedavra._" said Kagome.

Before they knew it, Professor Moody performed the last curse. "Yes, the killing curse. And there's only one person who's known to survive it and he's in this room." He looked intently at Harry.

Class was dismissed and it was much more tense than in the classroom. Hermione had voiced her complaints and dissatisfaction since they got out the door at how Kagome never got any sort of punishment and the usage of the curses. Harry and Ron agreed with her. But if they interrupted Hermione, her anger could turn to them so they kept quiet and silently agreed.

Hermione suddenly stopped and scoffed aloud. "I mean, seriously, she's somehow got them hooked to her. Professor Snape doesn't count since he's Slytherin's headmaster, so it's natural that he likes her but Professor Moody, not only did he _not _give her any sort of punishment but he let her answer all the questions. Ignoring the rest of us like -"

Ron sniggered but stopped when he noticed someone in particular walking down the stairs behind them. He quickly turned to Hermione and nudged her. "Hermione," he whispered discreetly. "Hermione, stop. Stop it. Hermione."

Harry seemed to notice as well and joined in. "Hermione. Shut up."

Hermione didn't listen. "Oh, come on. You know you two agree with me. Something's going on, I just know it. And Harry, don't you dare tell me to -" Hermione turned around to somewhat scold Harry but froze when she saw Kagome two steps behind Ron, staring at her.

Ron gulped, grabbed Harry and slowly moved aside as Kagome stepped down.

Kagome gave her a blank cold stare. "I'm just as displeased as you, Granger. It was rather disappointing when he didn't give me detention. I would've prefered it, actually. I would've _loved_ to explore a certain place." She expressed deep disappointment on the last part. Then firmly spoke up again. "But if you have a problem with me answering questions, I highly suggest you open your mouth and answer it next time. I don't know why he chose only me but I was slightly irritated when I had to answer all of 'em."

Hermione heatedly eyed her, speechless and frozen. She had a few words to say but her lips trembled to say anything.

Kagome stepped down, now face to face with Hermione. "Also, if you have a problem, I _highly _recommend you talk to Professor Snape or Professor Moody. But I wouldn't count on it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kagome passed Hermione, walked down a couple steps then stopped.

Neville stood troubled next to a glass window. Kagome patted on his shoulder and he turned around. "Yeah?"

"Professor Moody has requested to see you in his office immediately." said Kagome as she moved aside when he started up the stairs.

Kagome turned around and left. "At least I'll be early for my next class." she muttered to herself.

When Kagome disappeared beneath the staircases, Hermione could talk again. "I - I can't believe - how - ugh!" Hermione groaned.

Harry remembered something she said. "Wait. Who would want to get detention, anyway? Who would prefer detention over getting out of it? It's weird."

Ron looked to Harry then to Hermione. He raised his shoulders in confusion. "Apparently, that girl Higurushi, or whatever -"

" - it's Higur_ashi, _Ron. Higurashi." corrected Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She prefers to get detention. Most of us try to avoid it but end up getting caught anyway." said Ron, completely forgetting that the trio intentionally get into trouble for intentionally snooping around.

Hermione straightened her robes and bag and started down the staircase. "Just leave it, Ron. That's what she _prefers_. Come on, let's get to our next class. We can't be late or _we'll_ be in trouble."

* * *

'til next time! Drop a review! :)


	6. The Letter

Inuyasha/Harry Potter

**Chapter Six**

And it was a pile of bollocks.

Really. If she was Snape's favorite, she wouldn't be staring at a hand-delivered note from their Head of House. She didn't open it yet, fearing it would yell at her again. So she chose to open it after class was dismissed and everyone was gone. Kagome sighed as she sat in her last class of the day, the study of ancient runes. She usually gave her full attention in class but the note was the only thing on her mind at the moment.

"Miss Higurashi...Miss Higurashi?"

Hearing her name, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-Yes? I'm sorry, Professor Babbling, what was that?"

The professor stared, slightly annoyed at the lack of attention. "Tell me, what does _Ehwaz _mean?"

"_Ehwaz _means partnership, Professor." Kagome answered casually.

"I see you've read chapters ahead? Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." said Professor Babbling, shooting her a smile of contentment. At that, her Slytherin classmates whispered happily around her. Very happy for the earned points. "Be sure to pay attention next time."

"Of course, Professor." said Kagome, grabbing her quill and parchment to take notes. She'll worry about the note later. Hey, at least she was making up for being late this morning.

And she wished later had not come so soon. After class was dismissed, Kagome walked out and sat on one of the benches with letter in hand. Taking in a deep breath, she opened it. She readied herself for yelling but it never came. A part of her was happy it was not a howler. However, reading the letter sent a feeling of dread through her body.

_Miss Kagome Higurashi, _

_You will meet me in my office after your last class, the Study of Ancient Runes, to discuss your obscene habit of being late. I do expect you will be on time for our meeting! _

_Head of Slytherin House, _

_Severus Snape _

The frustrated miko leaned back against the wall. Great. Just great. She wondered what sort of punishment their head of house had in store for her. She grabbed her bag with letter in hand and walked heavily to the office. She had to make in time for this meeting. Or else. As she turned a corner, Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint stood chatting amongst themselves, that was, before they noticed her and started towards her.

Kagome almost turned back before she heard her name.

"Hey, Kagome!" Marcus called to her, nudging Pansy to walk with him.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Kagome resisted to roll her eyes, instead, turned and forced a smile.

Pansy looked at Marcus then to her. "Did you hear? Me and Marcus were just talking about the get-together tonight in the common room after the choosing ceremony. Of course, you're invited. Are you coming?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I didn't hear about it. Besides," she waved her letter in the air, "I can't make it. I have a meeting with Professor Snape. I _can't_ be late to this one. Sorry, guys." said Kagome, walking past them. "But have fun." she waved good-bye.

"Kagome!" said Marcus.

Kagome stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I hope you can make it tonight." Marcus gave a rather flirtatious smile before Pansy nudged him.

It was then that Kagome wanted to blend her insides. "Uh," she chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah." _Absolutely not! _It was rather obvious he had a crush on her as well. It wasn't exactly a secret. Kagome immediately walked away before they were able to say anything more.

Pansy nudged Marcus in the stomach again. "What?" Marcus said, rubbing his stomach.

"You know, she and Malfoy are -"

" - not official, at least, not yet. I still have a shot before that happens." said Marcus, a wide confident smirk on his face.

Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if! I'm telling you again, you know Malfoy is interested so don't cross him, Marcus. You'll regret it. Now come on, let's go, we have to get ready for tonight."

At that moment, Kagome felt awfully happy. Why you ask? Because this letter, which she dreaded, was now her saviour. It had ultimately saved her from those awful get togethers Malfoy had surprisingly thought up. Kagome clenched the letter in her arms, humming happily towards Snape's office in the dungeons. She stood in front of a black door then proceeded to open it but found no one inside. She didn't mind the solitude at all. So, she walked towards the desk, put her bag on the ground, the letter on the table, then stretched whilst looking around. The office was dimly lit, shelves full of books and potion ingredients. Kagome could feel his passion of potion making. It was oddly admirable.

Her eyes landed on the letter. "_You! You _are my saviour! Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for bringing me here! It - gosh, if I was at that awful puberty-driven get together, I would've hung myself by now, you know." she laughed to herself.

"Now let's hope that would be _later _than sooner, Miss Higurashi." a cold voice spoke from behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around and saw, "Professor Snape." standing at the door with his hands crossed over his chest, staring at her with his cold, piercing eyes.

"It was a figure of speech."

"Of course it was. Now sit." Snape pointed to the chair as he walked towards her then stepped around his desk to sit down.

"Yes, Professor." said Kagome, pulling out a chair then sat down.

Professor Snape leaned forward. "You do know why you are here, correct?"

"I know. I can explain." started Kagome.

Professor Snape stared at her then straightened up. "Then _explain,_ Miss Higurashi. This _habit _of yours of being late to almost every event is cause for some sort of punishment. As you know, I despise tardiness. Go on now, explain yourself."

"I got caught up in the library looking for books to read in case I can't sleep again and I lost track of time. That's why I was late to the greeting ceremony yesterday. It won't happen again." said Kagome in one breathe.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "That's what you said _many, many _times before. And I highly doubt that it won't happen again. As it happened again this morning, for example." he dragged disapprovingly.

Kagome's eyes widened then retreated. "This morning? What do you mean? I was -"

Snape's right hand hit the table softly.. Kagome sat still, silent. "I was, of course, informed by a little snake. You were late to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Higurashi. But It seems no points were taken away, is that right?"

"Yes." managed Kagome. She felt her insides start to burn with anger, knowing only one person who would run to Snape after a dilemma, big or small. _Draco Malfoy and his stupid followers. _

"Excellent." said Professor Snape. "However, Kagome, I've let you go on many accounts. I've thought long and hard about your_ punishments_," emphasizing heavily on the 's' part, "but it seems I've come across a perfect one."

Kagome stared, stunned. Did her professor just call her by her first name? She had never heard him say her first name aloud. It did bother her, sort of. In an awkward kind of way. But she decided to put it aside.

Instead she focused on her possible _perfect _punishment. Her eyes unknowingly twinkle with delight. Professor Snape noticed this and arched an eyebrow. _Why does she look so delighted?_ He thought curiously, not liking it one bit.

"Detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest?" blurted Kagome before she could stop herself.

Immediately Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously and said with much sarcasm, "And give you the _pleasure _to explore the Forbidden Forest? Of course _not_. _Absolutely not_. Oh yes, I know another habit of yours is disappearing into restricted places, _without permission_."

The twinkle in her eyes disappeared. "Oh, er, of course not, yeah." muttered Kagome, disappointed but didn't show it.

Professor Snape smirked viciously then stood up, walked around and stood behind her, baring down at her head. "I have something much better. It seems your habit of disappearing into unknown places will finally come in handy because you are going to need it, Higurashi."

* * *

Done and dusted! Drop a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome stepped outside of Professor Snape's office. A look of mixed emotions on her face. It took almost all her might to not slam shut those doors. She, at this moment, wanted to churn her insides, golge her eyes out and rip out her hair. But instantly stopped. That was _very_ violent of her. She shook of her previous thoughts.

Instead she slapped her face. Very hard. And shook her head. What had she gotten herself into? Now a pang of regret coursed through her. If only she had gone early to, well,_ everything_. Then she wouldn't be in this predicament.

The punishment, _her _punishment was not bad at all. It was just really bad, on her terms. It didn't really matter to her that she got punished. She, of course, expected it sooner or later. But what bugged her most was the fact what would happen when everyone finds out what she was to do.

"I need to shower, get away or something." she muttered to herself as she turned to walk to the Slytherin common room. It clicked. "My broom! Yes. That's it." her mood lightened greatly.

It's been awhile since she flew and by merlin did she miss it. Her mind was set. That would be the first thing to do when she gets back to the dorm. After she showered of course. But she'll _try _her best to be early to the feast.

She started her way to the common room, her mood greatly improved, but stopped when a familiar, cold voice spoke from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome turned around and forced a small smile. "Um, I'm going to the common room, Professor Snape. I figured I'd freshen up then make my way to the Great Hall later."

Professor Snape closed his doors and with a wave of his wand over the door, Snape turned to her and said, "And be late to the Halloween feast and choosing ceremony. _Another_ Hogwarts event, yet again. I think not. You will accompany me to the feast this instant."

"W-What?" stuttered Kagome, not believing what she just heard. "But professor -?

"I will not repeat myself." His tone absolute.

Kagome sighed. "Alright." She walked ahead but Snape easily caught up and walked besides her. Now she wanted to rip her hair out. Her broom. Her poor broom will have to wait. And so she walked defeatedly to the Great Hall.

Everyone, including Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were seated, waiting eagerly for the feast to start. Apparently Professor Snape and Kagome's arrival together caused quite a commotion amongst the students. Parkinson and Flint had told Malfoy where she was headed earlier and word spread to everyone in Slytherin. Not surprising, the trio heard as well, as did the whole Gryffindor house.

"I wonder if she got detention this time."

"Professor Snape is not Professor Moody. I'm sure she did."

"Must be brutal."

These were the whispers Kagome heard as she passed by. Seriously. Do they have anything better to do than to gossip? Kagome minded her business as she turned to walk to the Slytherin table and Professor Snape walked straight to the teacher's table.

Kagome, beyond irritated, noticed Durmstrang sitting with them at the very end. The table was longer and fuller than usual. She sighed heavily as she looked up and down the rows for an available seat. Then suddenly a hand shot up at the very end.

The Durmstrang table. It was one of the boys sitting at the end, facing their backs to the other houses.

"Over here, miss! A seat available here." he called out, pointing to the seat across from him. He sat at the very end.

Kagome hesitated but slowly made her way over. The boy made a moving motion with his hand. The priestess figured he was telling them to make space or move aside. She stopped in front of him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you very much." she said, setting her books aside and taking a seat. Kagome turned to her right and noticed almost every Durmstrang boy staring at her. This made her extremely uncomfortable. Was there really no other seat available? She leaned back and eyed the far, dark corner. That would be a good place for her. But it was too late to move, so she leaned back in.

"Vou are very velcome." the boy spoke. A big smile on his face.

Minutes later the feast started and everyone helped themselves to everything. There were piles of delicious food for the main course then followed by scrumptious dessert. While everyone ate comfortably, Kagome felt uncomfortable. The boys were still glancing her way. It didn't faze her one bit but can't a girl eat in_ comfortable_ silence?

And she tried.

Further down the table, the Slytherin girls glared at her with jealousy, wondering what was going on, why she was sitting there (when it was so obvious as to why) and how come it wasn't them. Oh how they wished it was them in her shoes.

The atmosphere changed to that of a serious yet excited one when the feast ended and the Goblet was brought out, and Dumbledore announced the choosing ceremony. At this time, students shuffled and were allowed to sit anywhere, within their area of course. As the Durmstrang boys stood up to move to the benches facing the Goblet of Fire and everyone, some Slytherin girls seized this opportunity and ran past her, knocking her back against the wall.

Kagome saw the girls fight to get a seat next to a familiar looking guy. Oh yes! It was that Bulgarian seeker, what's his name, her female friends can't stop talking about and can't stop fighting over.

He turned around, flashed them a smile and told them they can sit around him then winked. They made squeaky, girly noises. Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag, sneaked to the back and stood next to the doors.

This, she felt, was going to be a long ceremony. Can this be over already? She had things to plan for the rest of the semester.

* * *

Drop a review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Author's Note: I know I didn't mention her punishment. Don't worry. It will be revealed in the next one or two chapters! On another note, thanks for reading and please drop a review to tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The choosing ceremony started and Kagome started to feel completely icky. Kagome cautiously moved her head to sniff her underarm. Her head jolted away and she coughed. A disgusting groan was let out. The smell was not pleasant. She suddenly remembered she hadn't showered from yesterday and there was no time this morning because she was already late and if Snape hadn't stopped her after their meeting, she would've freshened up.

It was decided.

She threw the bag over her shoulder. Leave now while everyone's distracted. Her eyes scanned the crowd, making sure no one was looking while she slowly opened the door. She opened it just enough for her to fit through. Then she snuck through and carefully closed it again.

The priestess turned around, sighed happily and made her way to the common room. As she walked by the massive windows, she couldn't help but stop to admire the beautiful night. The moon was high and full, shining brightly over the Forbidden Forest and the Black lake.

_What a beautiful night for a swim. _It took a few seconds to register what she had just thought before her face lit up completely. "That's it. Haha. That's a great idea. Yes! A swim!" she laughed as she turned on her heel and sprinted in the opposite direction and out of the door. "Kagome, you're a genius!"

After trekking through the forest for about five minutes, she arrived to her usual spot. A huge tree stood beside the lake. Its massive branches stretching out over the lake. The moon shone directly above her. Its light allowed her to see. Besides, she didn't need to worry about being seen. No one knew of this particular area.

The tide was perfect. Kagome walked over to the tree and bent down. There was a hidden hole she would stash her stuff whenever she came to swim. She stashed her bag first then proceeded to undress. She folded her robes and placed it inside, along with her wand.

Kagome stretched as she took in the beautiful shining lake before her. She was now completely naked. And in desperate need of a shower. She walked towards and into the lake. She shuddered. It was ridiculously cold tonight. She inhaled then submerged herself completely underwater.

It was few minutes before she resurfaced for air, feeling much better. Kagome looked to the moon. It was beautiful until all she saw was the Jewel. Her hand rubbed her stomach, remembering the day it merged with her then went dormant. The pulses earlier came to mind and she began to worry again. Would she have to fight again? Will she have to sacrifice more to save the world? _Thi_s world?

If so, what more could she sacrifice? All her life after the feudal era was service to the jewel. She had spent it fighting countless beings after the shard. Hogwarts was a last minute decision. She doesn't know why she chose to attend but she guessed she needed something different for a while. But what if her choosing Hogwarts was fate?

"Fate?" she said aloud. "I don't think so. Fate likes to fuck around with my life."

Kagome stopped believing in fate. Did it really matter when all she was doing was fighting for the jewel? Not really. It was a never-ending game and her life was the play and she played along. So, in her mind, whatever happens happen.

Kagome shook it off before glancing at the castle. Her heart dropped. The lights to the Great Hall were off. "Oh shit." she cursed, taking one last dip in the lake before hurrying back to shore.

Kagome ran to the hole to get her stuff. As she was grabbing her things, she was unaware of shuffling rocks behind her. At this moment, clouds covered the moon and darkness ruled. She couldn't see where her wand was. She couldn't see at all. She only needed her wand then she was out of there. Her bags already over her shoulder and robes in her other hand.

"Ahaha!" she exclaimed, feeling her wand she grabbed it, turned around and started running. Since it was dark, she couldn't see anything in front of her, including a bulge of rock she was headed for. Kagome screamed as her feet hit the rock and she collided into something. Hard.

Kagome fell on top of something solid she guessed was a rock.

Her bag and robes flew somewhere but she had her wand. "That hurt." she muttered as she struggled to stand up.

"I couldn't agree more." said someone.

Kagome froze. Someone spoke. Someone was there. Her mind went blank. Her heart racing. It seems she forgot that she was naked when she said, "Lumos." and a bright light appeared from the end of her wand. She moved her wand under her and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was definitely not a rock.

This person looked up to her in surprise. "Vou." he said before his eyes went down to her wet form. His face went red.

Kagome repeated curiously. "Me? What about me - hey, what're you looking at?" She followed his line of sight and, in a heat of embarrassment, accidentally slapped his face as she jumped off of him.

"Oh my goodness! I'm - stupid, you, cannot believe. Don't you dare look! Get away. Look away! " she screamed, completely red faced. How could she forget she was naked! Finding her robes, she grabbed it and covered her body. "Don't look – ugh!"

Kagome brushed off strands of hair in her face as she took steps away. The person got up rubbing his sore face as he looked amusingly at her. Never had he been slapped by a girl. And he must say it hurt.

She wanted answers. No one was supposed to be _here_. "You! What're you doing out here? You're not supposed to be _here_."

It seems she didn't recognize him. Kagome held out her wand to illuminate both their faces. And to make sure he remained in place.

"My name is Viktor Krum. And your name, miss?" said Krum, surprised and curious.

_Is this guy serious? _She glanced at her naked self then to him. Was he seriously asking for her name in _this _situation? "Are you being serious right now?" said Kagome.

"Yes, I am." said Krum.

The clouds parted and the moon illuminated brightly again. Kagome's Lumos charm faded away as she lowered her arm. It was in this moment that blue clashed with black.

* * *

What a way to meet! Lol Drop a review! :)


End file.
